Heirs Apparent 3: Their Decision
by Higuchimon
Summary: Kouji and Kouichi have learned something unexpected about themselves. What will they do about it?
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.
 **Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
 **Title:** Their Decision  
 **Characters:** Minamoto Kouji, Kimura Kouichi  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A87, write a fic that includes every letter of the alphabet at least once; Digimon Flash Bingo, #454, one night stand; Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, day #21, write a drabble a day for a week [1/7]  
 **Summary:** Kouji and Kouichi have learned something unexpected about themselves. What will they do about it?

* * *

They didn't talk about it until later. Until after the Digital World. After Kouichi was released from the hospital and they both met the parent they'd never known their entire lives.

Well, until Kouji met their mother and Kouichi met Minamoto Kousei. Who was their dad, or Kouji's dad and he wanted a chance to be Kouichi's once he met his older son, but who they both knew now _wasn't_ their father.

"She doesn't know," Kouji murmured, watching their parents – the three who counted the most to them – talking amongst themselves. It wasn't as tense as it had been when they started. He couldn't bring himself to leave.

"I'm not sure if I want to tell any of them," Kouichi replied, voice no louder than his twin's. Kouji nodded. He understood that. How could they tell anyone just what had happened? How could anyone who hadn't been to the Digital World understand?

In complete truth, he didn't know if he understood completely. They'd gained the information from Lucemon himself and Kouji wasn't willing to peg him as a completely unbiased source. Though it did make sense for some of the things they'd both experienced in the Digital World. And the way that both Seraphimon and Ophanimon had looked first at him and then at Kouichi…

Ophanimon had promised him that all of his questions would be answered. They had been, and not only about Kouichi. He just hadn't expected those answers to include the fact he was half-Digimon and the biological son of the monster that wanted to raze the entire Digital World and hadn't been averse to doing the same to Earth.

He didn't think anyone would have expected that.

"If she doesn't remember, then we don't need to tell them," Kouichi suggested, attention still on the three adults talking. "It's not really going to affect _them_."

Kouji couldn't argue with that. They had a chance to start fresh here, to forge a new family from the pieces that had been. That wasn't such a bad idea.

"What about us, though?" Kouji liked the idea in general, but there were parts that they still had to consider. "If Digimon aren't supposed to come into this world, and we're part, then..."

Kouichi bit his lower lip. "Maybe being part human helps with that? Everything's been fine since then, right?"

Kouji nodded briefly. It had been, so far as they could tell. He wouldn't turn down the chance to go back to the Digital World one day, but there was so much to do in this world, starting off with recreating their family.

That wasn't a word he'd given a lot of thought to until he met Kouichi. Now he couldn't imagine his life without his brother by his side. More to the point, he didn't want to.

This all might well have begun with nothing more than Lucemon's curiosity and an argument between their parents, but Kouji made his own choices in life, and he chose to be Minamoto Kouji.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.

 **Note:** This is the end of the 'one night stand' set of drabbles. I will most likely go into further detail in a long plot story. One day. Maybe.


End file.
